bleach_rpgfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Hiboru Baru
Hiboru Baru je nově jmenovaná zástupkyně kapitána 13. divize. Před tím působila jako člen tamtéž. Vzhled Baru je malá, štíhlá žena, nosí předpisovou shinigami uniformu a nezapomíná ani na patřičný odznak své hodnosti. Má zelenošedé oči a rudé vlasy, které nosí sepnuté čínskou jehlicí s bílým, květinovým ornamentem na konci. Osobnost Baru je celkem strohá, skeptická žena, která rozlišuje, kdo je její nadřízený a kdo podřízený a podle toho se k nim chová. Kapitáni jsou pro ni nepopiratelnou autoritou, a i když pochybuje o některých jejich vlastnostech, jejich slovo je pro ni vždy rozkazem. Je rozumná a realistická, ovšem velmi citlivá na to, aby si zachovala tvář a dostála povinnostem zástupce kapitána, kterým se stala teprve nedávno. Má ráda řád a všechny důležité věci hezky přehledně na nástěnce. Boj je jí proti srsti, proto ani její bojové schopnosti nejsou nijak oslnivé, kapitána doplňuje spíš svou chytrostí a organizačními schopnostmi, než že by mu kryla záda v bitvě. Historie Původně žila v Soul Society s rodinou, do které ji adoptovali coby nejstarší dceru. Tím získala dva mrňavé bratry a náhradní rodiče... stojí za zmínku, že to byli oba otcové. Nejdříve nechtěla ani slyšet o tom, že by se stala shinigami, ale po pár letech, když se z té rodiny už skoro zbláznila, si to rozmyslela. Přála si být zařazena do 4. nebo 12. divize, ale jak už to tak bývá, věci nevycházejí podle našich představ, takže skončila ve 13. Během děje The Approaching Storm arc Její první mise po jmenování zástupkyní kapitána byla pod velením kapitánů Ruyichiho, Kentara a Masamuneho, byli jednou ze skupin, které měly zjistit, co se děje na okrajích Seireitei. Hned ze začátku mise zaostala spolu s Datem a jejich medikem, Daisukem, za ostatními a ztratili se v jeskyni, kterou procházeli. Zaútočili na ně netopýři a to je donutilo sejít z přímé cesty – Daisukeho zahnali do jedné chodby, Baru a Dateho do druhé. Při hledání cesty ven se setkali s podivnou formou života, která se zhmotnila z okolního světélkujícího slizu, který pokrýval stěny chodby, kterou právě procházeli. Ukázalo se, že jsou to zřejmě živé bytosti a Date s Baru svým příchodem pošlapali mnoho mladých ratolestí tohoto zvláštního druhu. Ovšem „slizku“ nakonec uspokojilo, když jí Date dal své použité trenky, což Baru napůl šokovalo a napůl pobavilo, nicméně slizka to potřebovala zřejmě jako zdroj DNA a před jejich očima si vyrobila slizkoidní, světélkující Dateho duplikát. Po této zkušenosti raději oba utekli, nechtěli si už takové setkání zopakovat. Když našli cestu z jeskyně, zanedlouho se shledali s ostatními, kteří už rozbili tábor na noc. Rozdělání ohně nechali na Baru, samozřejmě, vždyť to byli kapitáni a ona jen zástupce! Jak večer pokročil, jejich skupina byla napadena podivným krávoidně-kentaurským tvorem, který ovládal nezvyklé techniky. První útok vedl na Baru, na její záchranu se však vrhl kapitán Ruyichi, takže vyvázla nepoškozena. Bohužel kapitánovy útoky, dokonce i bankai, se ukázaly proti kentaurovi neúčinné a Yoshiro byl zraněn. Baru se aspoň pokusila vyléčit mu zranění, protože jí bylo jasné, že boj by měla raději nechat na ostatních. Za chvíli byl zraněn i Mitoshi, který byl též členem jejich skupiny, a Yoshiro a Date zmizeli i spolu s kentaurem. Kentaro-taichou se s pomocí dívky, kterou před pár hodinami našel Yoshiro v džungli, vydal oba kapitány zachránit, Baru a Daisuke zatím léčili Mitoshiho a čekali. Trvalo dlouhou chvíli, než se kapitáni vrátili, ale vypadalo to, že mise byla úspěšná. Skupina usoudila, že bude lepší nezdržovat se nikde v blízkosti místa, odkud Izanagi Dateho a Yoshira právě přivedl, ovšem během jejich strategického ústupu se dívka, která dosud vypadala, že je na jejich straně, obrátila proti nim, a během chvilky zaútočila na Dateho. Než stihla zranit i Yoshira, probodl jí Izanagi. Její útok však byl něco, s čím si Baru ani Daisuke nedokázali poradit, a Date Masamune na místě zemřel a rozpadl se na částice. Yoshiro byl hodně zraněný, misi tedy prohlásili za neúspěšnou a vrátili se do Seireitei. Storm Over the City arc Baru neměla příliš času na to, aby se s těmito událostmi vyrovnala. Na cestě z lázní, kde už se s tím tak nějak smířila, potkala Mitoshiho, který jí zcela nečekaně podal květinu a navrhl, že by mohli někam jít. Zašli tedy do čajovny, netrvalo však dlouho a vyrušilo je počasí venku. Nad Seireitei přišla nebezpečná bouře. Museli se tedy zvednout od čaje a jít se věnovat svým povinnostem zástupců kapitánů. První věc, co venku uviděli, byla smrt několika členů šesté divize záhadným způsobem. Mitoshi nenechal jít Baru samotnou a ona si stejně netroufala, takže nejprve oba zamířili do kasáren šesté divize. Tam zrovna kapitán Tomisura svolával všechny kapitány k uskutečnění plánu na rozehnání bouře, zamířili tedy i s ním a kapitánem Kuchiki do středu Seireitei, protože oba kapitáni soudili, že každý člověk se bude hodit. Při čekání, než se všichni sejdou, napadl kapitány nebezpečný hollow. Nejprve Mitoshi odstrčil Baru z jeho dosahu a potom se objevil kapitán Ruyichi, který vypustil do okolí své reiatsu – tyto dva činy způsobily, že Baru upadla, praštila se do hlavy a víc už nevěděla. Hueco Mundo arc Ještě několik dní se Baru zotavovala ze svého zranění, dostala dokonce od kapitána dovolenou. Ke konci dovolené zjistila, že Mitoshi se stal kapitánem třetí divize. Nebyla poslána na žádnou misi, nakonec po zkušenostech, které měla, ani nechtěla. Kapitán Ukitake byl však poslán do světa lidí. Ani ne kvůli misi, ale v Seireitei se začalo proslýchat o jeho hollowizaci a vrchní kapitánka usoudila, že bude lepší, kdyžna chvíli zmizí. Vlastně bylo dost pravděpodobné, že na hodně dlouhou chvíli. Baru mu ale oznámila, že dokud bude byť sebemenší naděje, že Akio žije, nesvěří třináctou divizi do rukou nikoho jiného, raději ji bude sama řídit bez kapitána. Ona dostala od vrchní kapitánky rozkaz, že se má místo Kuchikiho-san, který teď velí šesté divizi, ujmout nováčků. Nebyl to pro ni lehký úkol, ale snažila se vypořádat se s tím co nejlépe. Síly a schopnosti Její silnou stránkou je kidou, hlavně obranné a poutací, útočné už méně. V léčení byla velice dobrá, ale jelikož ve třináctce ho moc nevyužívala, vyšla ze cviku. Se svým zanpakutou si příliš nerozumí a nemá ráda rychlý pohyb, takže shunpo k jejím vášním též nepatří. Zanpakutō Giovanni Giovanni je v podstatě žlutá, gumová kachnička do vany. Jako katana má žlutou pochvu a žlutou rukojeť se vzorem kachýnek na záštitě Shikai: Vyvolávací příkaz: Napusť vanu, Giovanni! Kachýnky se začnou tvářit naštvaně a na rukojeti se objeví duhová stuha se dvěma rozevlátými konci, při vyvolaném shikaii vycházejí ze zanpakutou mýdlové bublinky, které se můžou dostat nepříteli do oka a štípat ho! A nebo ho celého ulemtat od mýdlové vody. A když jich je hodně, tak je to ještě daleko zrádnější, protože jak praskají, udělá se na zemi louže mýdlové vody a na té někdo může uklouznout a zlomit si nohu! Pokud tam tedy je kluzký povrch, v lese to akorát naštve ochránce přírody. Bankai: ještě jí nedosáhla